Razzle Dazzle
by ButterflieMoon
Summary: Natalie Cooke, now 14, was orphaned at a very young age. Her only hope now is her love of music, her guitar skills, and her voice. But what will happen when the now famous Charlie Prince enters her life? Read to find out. Rated T for some romance and possible cussing. OCXOC
1. Choices, Destiny, and Dead Parents

**Disclaimer**

**So here is my first ever fanfiction! I absolutely loved the movie Rags and had some inspiration. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Rags or it's characters. Only my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Choices, Destiny, & Dead Parents

_You make your own choices. _My mom always told me.

_You choose your destiny and the path you will take. _My dad would always say.

Well, honestly, those two phrases were just a bunch of garbage.

Don't get me wrong. I loved my parents very much. Notice how I said _loved._ That's right. Both my parents are gone.

They both died of a rare disease that no one claimed they could cure. The doctors gave us two weeks to say our final goodbyes to each other. Forever. "Don't worry sweetie." my mom started. "Daddy and I are going to heaven. You know? Like Granny did when she passed? We're going to get to see her again." my mother would always finish. The problem wasn't that they were dying. It was how I was going to through life and get by without them. They were my support. I already knew they were going to a peaceful place thanks to weekly Sunday School visits at church.

I just didn't know where I was going yet. And it scared the crap out of me.

I mean, it's common sense. When you're 9 years old and your parents are about to leave you for good, you tend to get scared.

* * *

I'm sorry for being so rude. This is too hard to talk about. Anyways, back to my story.

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

The funeral was beautiful. Flowers of every kind everywhere. They were from mom's favorite florist, Florist France. The shop was named after Florence France because most of the flowers in there was Italian. It's supposed to be funny, but I don't find it that funny.

My mother and father were dressed in the most fancy outfits I had ever seen them in. Mom was wearing a elegant black and white dress with a little white tulip laying beside where her head rested. It made sense. Tulips, especially white ones, were her favorite flower ever.

Dad was wearing a fancy black and white suit with a tie and also had a white tulip by his head. I guess this was supposed to represent their love for each other, how the tulip represented their eternal love and bond. They both also had the hands crossed on their chest. They looked so peaceful now.

The service lasted 2 hours. I cried the whole time. My relatives comforted me and told me it was going to be okay. My aunt Lisa and uncle Bobby told me that they would be taking care of me now. I cried more. I HATED those two. They made my life miserable.

I then hated my parents. I hated them for leaving their 9 year old daughter behind. I hated them for leaving me with my aunt and uncle who hated me back. I just wanted to die along with them. Why would they leave me like this?

I had to suck it up though. I didn't hate my parents. I was grieving. My aunt and uncle promised them before I was born that if something ever happened to them, that they would take me in and take care of me. Get me through middle and high school. Pay for college if I couldn't obtain a scholarship. They promised my parents and, in honor of their memory, planned to keep that promise. How could I hate them for that?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Let me know through reviews and PMs! Thanks!**


	2. Garbage, Food, and Charlie Prince

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Rags or its characters. Only Natalie.**

* * *

It was a chilly fall Sunday evening and I was once again digging through garbage trying to find something decent to eat. _How can I live like this? _I yell silently in my head. Just like all the other times, I come up with nada to eat. Then, after I give up, my stomach growls indicating that I'm hungry. "Shut up, I know you're hungry. I'm trying here." I say while noticing that some local New Yorkers walking by staring. "Take a picture. It will last longer!" I yell to them as the quickly scurry. I sit down with my stomach growling like the lion king. What I would do to get some food.

**~Charlie's POV~**

I never expected to run into her. She was just…there.

That girl, that homeless teen girl sitting on the side of the street passed out with her stomach growling, she looked hungry. She looked tired and cold and scared. I look to my left and noticed that piles and piles of trash are dug out of the restaurant's garbage can. She was digging in the garbage? Just to find something to eat. I decide to go over and see how, if any, I can help her.

"Umm…excuse me." I say while poking her. She remains silent and her eyes remain closed. "Do you want me to buy you dinner?" I offer while her eyes still remain close and she doesn't move a muscle. "Wait…are you okay? Hello?" I rant. She wasn't responding or moving. It was like she was almost…oh God.

I dig into my backpack searching for my cell phone. I dial 911. "Hello 911. What's your emergency?" says the operator on the other line. "Uh yes. I have a homeless teen orphan here and I asked if she wanted any food because she was hungry but when I asked and asked and even eventually poked and shook her, she didn't respond at all. She wouldn't talk, open her eyes, move, nothing!" I am practically screaming into the phone now out of panic. "Sir just calm down. Where are you?" the operator asks. I give her our location and about 2 minutes later the paramedics show up.

I stop the paramedic concerned for the girl. "We don't know her current health state. By the way she's dressed and how skinny she is, it doesn't look good. She'll be at the Manhattan Mercy Hospital if you want to see her later." the paramedic rants in one breath. I nod in understanding and the medics rush her away to the hospital. _Kadee and I outta go see her later. _I think quietly while running home.

**~Natalie's POV~**

I wake up not knowing where the heck I was. My eyes flutter open and all I see are lights. Bright lights. _Am I dead? Can I see mom and dad now? _I think just as a doctor comes in rejecting my previous though. "So Natalie Cooke. How are you feeling?" she asks. I sit up slowly. "I-I…" I stutter. I finally spit it out. "I'm fine. Just sore." I answer while finally noticing while my arm hurts like crap. There was an IV attached to it. "You were found by a young man in an alley totally dehydrated and malnourished. He called 911 and brought you here." the doctor answers my thoughts. "Really? Did you get the guy's name so I can find him and thank him?" I ask.

"You don't have to do that." says a teen boy as he walks through the door of my hospital room. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was him.

**~Charlie's POV~ **

"You don't have to do that." I say entering Natalie's room. The doctors did a DNA test and found her birth certificate. Her name was Natalie Cooke and she is 14 years old. Her parents passed away from a untreatable disease and left her a orphan. She lived with a foster family but ran away because of alleged child abuse claims. She has lived the rest of her life up to now in the streets wondering when her next meal is going to be.

As I walk over to her, she looks shocked to see me. "You're…you're…" she stutters a moment. "Charlie Prince?" I say answering her question. She nods and looks like she is about to either scream or wet her pants. My lucky guess was scream. "OH MY GOD! CHARLIE PRINCE! IS THAT REALLY YOU?! I'M A HUGE FAN! I LOVE YOU!" she screams as she suddenly claps her hands over her mouth after the last word. Her face becomes a tomato red. She looks down totally embarrassed. "Sorry. I sound like a crazed fan girl now. I wouldn't blame you if you just ran out of the room expecting me to chase after you." she says ashamed. I felt kind of bad. "It's cool. Really. You okay?" I inquire. She looks up with surprise like I wasn't going to ever ask her that. She nods and says "I am now." with a huge smile on her face. I can't help but smile too.

**~Natalie's POV~**

"Thanks Dr. Grayson. Natalie and I would like to leave now. Mr. Worth said he would pay you guys later, if it was okay." Charlie informs Dr. Grayson. She nods and leads me to the bathroom so I could change into my new clothes courtesy of Charlie and the hospital themselves. After signing discharge papers, we leave.

I ask Charlie the question I have been wondering for a while now. "Where are we going?" I interrogate. He just chuckles and smiles. "You'll see. You'll like it." he simply answers.

* * *

**So there is chapter 2! Let me know what you think through PMs and reviews! Please? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
